


Watching Them Change

by Graken



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Implied Sexual Content, Mentions of Testosterone, Other, Trans Character, Transmasculine Reader, mentions of needles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graken/pseuds/Graken
Summary: Sonny is lying in bed with his partner noticing the changes in them since they've been on testosterone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd.

Sonny smiled into his pillow, his limbs half draped over his partner as he watched them with one eye, the other squashed closed as he leaned on his cheek. They rolled over under his arms and snuggled into his chest. He felt their breath tickle his nipple and tried to hold back a shiver. 

“Why do you smell this good? It’s like you were made for me down to your odour.” 

He swallowed what could have been a bark of a laugh. 

“Do you have to use the word odour when you’re this close to my armpit?” 

They snorted and closed their eyes. Sonny took this opportunity to study their chest. He knew they were unhappy with it, binding it as often as they could, but their body just captivated him. He almost squealed when he saw the short hairs that hadn’t been there the last time he’d stared for this long.

“Babe!” He wiggled his arm to get their attention and got a groan for his efforts.  
“Babe look! Look at your chest, you’re growing hair!”

Their eyes snapped open as they threw their body back and squashed their chin down to try and look. Sonny quickly grabbed them by the waist so they didn’t throw themself off the bed. 

“Show me!” They said, eyes bulged to find the hair.

He chuckled and pressed a kiss to the shoulder closest to him and he pointed to them, finger lightly tracing over the few hairs that had sprouted. He grinned as he watched their face morph into an expression of pure joy.

“All those shots in the leg and I finally have something to show for it!”

“I don’t know if that’s true, your voice has been getting deeper, it’s real sexy.”

They brought their eyes up to his and looked a little bewildered.

“Has it?”

“Oh yeah, it rumbled real nice when you called me a good boy last night.” 

They blushed, reached up to his cheek and pulled him in for a soft kiss. He smiled into their lips, he was so excited they were able to finally see the changes he’d been noticing slowly accumulate over the past month. 

“I’m so happy for you.”

They flashed their teeth in a smile he would happily wake up to for the rest of his life.


End file.
